A Couple of Tears
by Kanami Okajiwa
Summary: There are times when Hibari breaks. When he loses it and finally lets out all those pent in emotions. But there's always someone there to comfort him. MukuHiba. Oneshot.


**WARNING:**

I'm warning you.

This FanFic is pure 'yaoi', which is obviously _French_ for 'Boy × Boy'.  
Also, there's some pretty hot shit.

"Ya like, ya read  
Ya don't, ya leave."

I've warned you.

* * *

**Fandom:**  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:**  
6918, Mukuro × Hibari

**Inspiration:**  
The idea of Kyouya just breaking down and crying at home, when no 'herbivores' are there to judge him.

**Credits:**  
· The Characters – Akira Amano

· The Actual Story – Le belle e̶t̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶f̶a̶i̶t̶ auteur, Kanami ;·3

· The Weirdness – Mukuro Rokudo

· The Awkward – Hibari Kyouya, of course

· The Cutenicity – Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi

· The Ignored Requester – Poor Tsunayoshi Sawada, who's innocently trying to do paperwork downstairs

· The Awesomely Stupid Quote – Shulk, from Xenoblade

**Notes:**  
- A.U. (Alternate Universe)

- F.Y.L. (Five Years Later)

- O.O.C. (Out Of Character) on purpose.

- Is a lime, not a lemon :·|

- Oneshot.

**QUOTE O' THE DAY:**

"The enemy's weak, but don't let your guard down!" ~Shulk  
-He says while battling a Little Skeeter ;·)

**~A Little Backstory~**

* * *

There were times when Hibari just... broke.

Times when he completely lost it and started bawling like a little child.

One of those times, he had accidentally murdered one of his box weapons and scattered broken spikes everywhere.

The next day he was extremely angry with himself.

He couldn't control what he did and the way his feet pounced and his arms moved.

As a result, he ended up killing.

But there was always someone there to comfort him, to reassure him that life was okay, and that the killing wasn't his fault.

It was his lover, Mukuro Rokudo.

* * *

A Couple of Tears

"Another one. I killed another one!"  


"I understand, I know."

"... You don't understand!"

Hibari could feel the stupid tears forming in his eyes already. But worrying about becoming softer was the last thing on his mind right there and then.

"... It's your fault!"

He lashed out one of the broken spikes on his bedroom floor at his lover's face, who took it all in. No counter-attack or anything. Something in Hibari's mind went off, like some sort of alarm that jarred him back to reality. He glanced at Mukuro. He sat on the edge of Hibari's bed, gingerly touching his new wound and staring at his blood-stained fingers with some kind of sickly amusement.

"H-he... M..."

'What am I doing?'

Hibari fell to his knees, angrily glaring at the carpet and watching his tears plink one by one to the floor. He glanced once at his lover, and then at the drops of blood staining his once-clean white dress-shirt.

"I-it's not-"

All too suddenly, Hibari found himself pinned down by Mukuro, who was staring down at him with a small but reassuring smile.

"Calm down, dear."

Mukuro first pressed his lips to Hibari's tear-stained cheeks, then his forehead, and after a gentle peck to the tips of his nose, Mukuro pressed his lips to Hibari's own. He allowed, just this once, for himself to get dominated.

It was a gentle kiss, unlike the others they shared in the past.

When Mukuro pulled away, a single drop of blood dropped from his cut and Hibari's eyes widened, threatening to show tears again. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could utter a single word, Mukuro gently placed a finger on Hibari's soft lips.

"Not now, sweetheart. Don't worry."

An illusionary but real enough bandage appeared on Mukuro's cut and he smiled, as if that cleared everything. Hibari sniffled weakly and willed himself to stop crying. His mind was beginning to clear out, but since Mukuro was sitting atop of him, his mind filled with something else instead.

Mukuro knew what Hibari was thinking when he saw him blush and avert his eyes. But he didn't know that Hibari was going to flip their positions and somehow get them on the bed that was clearly beside them and not under them a second ago.

It was Hibari this time who crushed his lips to Mukuro's, that former gentle feeling gone and replaced with a fierce desire.

But amidst all the kissing, a single rational thought crossed Hibari's mind; "What's going to happen after this?"

Hibari froze in his tracks and pulled away. Mukuro thought he was pouting or something, and he was confused. It surprised him to see Hibari, not angry, but instead flushed pink and staring at the floor.

"A-are we really going to do... _it_?"

Mukuro flushed pink too, not really knowing how to respond to the awkward question.

There was a moment of silence as the both stared at the floor and continued not to say anything.

The door flew open and Hibari and Mukuro jumped, whipping their heads around to see who this 'intruder' was.

"Oi! Juudaime says h-... ee... uh... _o-oh_... uh... h-have a nice day... ?"

The silver-haired bomberman blushed and fled the scene, leaving behind a confused (not) Yamamoto in his wake. The poor guy had to try his best to act completely oblivious as he smiled and said, "Hey Hibari! Mukuro! What's going on? Ah, no, that's not what Tsuna said. Ahaha. He said, 'Tell Hibari-san and Mukuro-kun that I can hear them from all the way downstairs, please.' I wonder what he means? _I don't know._ Warui!"

Yamamoto carefully closed the door and fled after Gokudera, not knowing what to make of the image that had just scarred him for life.

Hibari turned stiffly and he faced Mukuro, who did the same. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a while again.

Grinning, Mukuro swiftly planted a kiss on the tip of Hibari's nose.

Hibari smirked back, giving a quick peck to Mukuro's cheek.

Said person gave an amazingly sweet kiss to Hibari's forehead.

The raven-haired prefect gave up completely, and in a matter of seconds, they were both reduced to nothing but tangled limbs and tongues.

Not once that night did either of them remember Tsuna's request.

**Extended Ending:**

Tsuna groaned for the quintillionth time in his office, pulling at his hair in frustration. How did they manage to be so... loud?

Hey, he even respected the fact that those two were lovers, and that they were having sex, but why, oh why, did they have to be so goddamned loud?!

* * *

**Pointless Chatter:**

I think it went well. Kinda. Maybe. Sorta. Maybe not.

:·|

Well, I'm not very sure, but I'm sure it's not... terrible?

Haha, well, I hope you enjoyed it, my dear reader (you probably did, mweeheehee)!

Reviews and 'constructive criticism' (fancy for 'negative comments') all in all are very much appreciated ^·^

Ah, just one more thing, I wanted to do this thing, where, if you have a question or something that you might want me to answer, I could answer it for you in my next 'fic. Just include it in your review, and I've got it covered (as long as it's before I upload my next fanfic, I guess).

_~Mm, Love and doodles, Kanami-chan_


End file.
